Sacrifices
by Elsewhere-Kels
Summary: You've all heard the story. Screams, flash of green light, laughter... But you never saw it through a different pair of emerald green eyes... My impression of what Lily felt that fateful Hallows' Eve. Rating to be safe.


Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you think Sirius would be dead? --; Yeah, NO, he wouldn't be.

Sacrifices

          He's laughing, now. He's ever so happy. Whenever I find myself questioning if there's really hope for the world, I turn to him. My beautiful little boy. He looks so much like James, it's uncanny. To think that something so small as a dancing plush animal can cause him to give a squeal with unadulterated joy is nothing less then a marvel to me. It's so easy to miss the beautiful things in life during such dark times…

            I feel someone's gaze upon me and turn, brushing a stubborn lock of my hair from my vision. James is there. He always is, always watching over us… There's a gentle smile on his lips, his eyes warm and loving. I feel my heart flutter and I know I'm smiling back. Harry gurgles happily, holding out his arms in a signal to be picked up. I comply and make my way over to the other man I love most in the world.

            Our lips meet with gentle caress, and the kiss warms me all the way down to my toes, just as it had done the first time. Although I never would have admitted it then, given that it had been the result of one of his many pranks. I giggle into the kiss, remembering how infuriated I had felt at the time… Because he had stolen my first kiss, and also because I had liked it, for reasons I couldn't comprehend, back then. James pulls away and blinks at me in bemusement.

            "What?" He asks, almost seeming to wonder if he'd done something wrong. This only made me laugh more. I control myself and grin at him. He seems to think this is not a good sign, and I can't really blame him. The last time I'd acted this way, he'd wound up with bright pink hair for days. I shake my head.

            "I was just thinking about our first kiss, and how I was just so **angry** with you." His eyes shine with new recognition, and a familiar grin appears on his features. He seems to still be quite proud of himself for that…

            "Yes, well, someone had to make the first move, right?" We all laugh, Harry included, even though he doesn't know what we're laughing for. It's cut off abruptly when the sound of the door banging open reaches our ears. Even Sirius, who always came in without knocking, would announce his presence loudly. James' expression darkens considerably. From past occurrences I have a feeling that my face has paled. James runs to check who it is and curses.

            "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" I stand still for a minute, the words echoing in my mind and seeming so far away. And then they shoot into my consciousness painfully. I open my mouth to protest, I want to stay with him, but he shoots me a look that leaves no room for argument, and I run.

            "Da!" Harry cries out to his father in fear as we run from the noises, the happy  mood shattered. I run into the far bedroom, and lock the door magickally. I hold Harry close and rock him in the far corner of the room, knowing my own tears are not long behind his. How could Peter do this to us…?

            Then I see it. I see the flash of green light and hear a figure fall. My body shudders with silent sobs. Oh Merlin… James… He was gone. He was gone, he was gone, he was gone! My world is crashing down around me. Harry seems to find the fact that I'm crying strange, and for good reason… I had never cried in his presence, not ever. I'd always had to be the strong one for my precious baby. However, sometimes at night when he was sleeping, I would cry… In the warmth and protection of James' arms, I had cried for friends lost, lives destroyed. I cried for the Longbottoms and little Neville. I cried for Severus' plight. I cried for the horrid twist of fate that placed the world in my little Harry's hands… But James is gone now.

            James is gone, and I know the only way I'll be able to go on if we survive this is for Harry. I don't care what happens to me… Please, whatever higher power that's out there, let Harry be spared…

            "Ma…" Harry whimpers softly, I'm not sure whether it was out of fear or concern for me or both. Probably the latter. He's a very intuitive little child.

            "Hush, my baby, its all right…" I say softly, stroking his hair even though I know it's not all right. I suck in a breath and hold him closer as I hear foot steps stopping in front of the door. I promise you, Harry, I will protect you to my very last breath…

            I hear a voice muttering "_Alohamora_", and seconds after the door bangs open. Voldemort smiles horribly and I can't help my shudder. His eyes are so horrifically cold, and I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

            "Give me the boy." I feel another surge of panic.

            "NO! Not Harry, not Harry, take me, kill me instead!" I plead, and he laughs. A terrible, hideous laugh, for of joy for another's pain.

            "Stand aside. Stand aside, you silly girl!" I shake my head frantically. I know of a way Harry might be spared. It's an ancient magick that holds no need for wands. It's only believed to be a legend, but maybe it can work… maybe…

            "Not Harry, please! Have mercy… have mercy…" The dark lord just smirks and raises his wand. Suddenly, I know its okay. It's not just a legend. I know, because in my heart, I can feel it. I can already feel the ancient magick engulfing Harry and I. Unearthly warmth envelopes me, and I smile. Harry, I love you, I always will. James, my James, I'm coming, I'll be with you soon…

            "_Avada__ kedavra!_"


End file.
